


Faking the Flu

by nothingliketea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, No Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Romantic Comedy, Slow Build, fake sickness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingliketea/pseuds/nothingliketea
Summary: Darcy just wanted a day off. So sue her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Civil War didn't happen. Bucky is mysteriously better (as he always seems to be in my stories). He's living happily in the Tower. Darcy is known to the avengers and works with Jane. 
> 
> Kudos and Reviews are always appreciated and hugged on sad days.

Darcy sighed in contentment and snuggled further down into her big old plump couch. There were no plans to move for the entire day. She had on her most comfy clothes, and a big old bag of maltesers to start into. This was her day. Her ‘me’ day. She would watch crap on the internet, partake in some couch dancing to ridiculous remixes, and have whatever the hell she fancied from her candy press. 

Darcy felt she deserved a day off to finally just relax and do nothing. After that sludge like Alien oozed its…. well…. stuff onto Darcy’s favourite work shoes and completely melted them, she was well entitled to this day. Not that everyone would agree with her, but whatever. They were Echo shoes okay. They cost a small fortune for someone who’s constantly trying to make rent. 

Or at least that was the plan. Much to Darcy’s ever living annoyance, at exactly 7:35am there was a sharp knock on the door. She knew exactly who was waiting on the other side. She narrowed her eyes. Bastard. 

The hell was he doing here? She had told him she was sick. Absolutely dying with the flu. So sue her. No one gives the intern a day off to grieve for melted shoes.   
The point is she told Steve to tell him. Which was pretty much herself telling him anyway. 

So yeah, maybe she was a chicken, but he was less likely to believe her bullshit than Steve was. Besides, no one can disagree with Steve when he believes something. Especially not with that wholesome, aw shucks, paragon of virtue, type thing he has going on. It’s probably even illegal somewhere. Who knows?

Okay, so Darcy knew maybe the best friend could disagree. But the point is that he shouldn’t! God fucking damn it, he shouldn’t. 

With this in mind she shoved her afghan over her shoulders, hunched over, and dragged her legs towards the door just in time for the second louder knock. She put on her best performance, pulled it open and croaked out, ‘What?’ 

Bucky was in his running gear and seemed to be quickly scanning her with his assassin eyes. She tried to seem pathetic. 

‘So…. the flu, huh?’ He finally met her eyes. 

Darcy fake shivered and pulled the blanker closer around her.

‘Yep. So bad. Haven’t been out of the bathroom much in the past day to be honest. I’d say I’m very contagious.’ She nodded sadly and gave him her big doe eyes. 

‘It’s a good think I don’t get sick then, huh?’ he smirked down at her and shuffled a little closer.

Darcy found herself almost punching his smug look but she forced it quickly back, and instead pretended to slump against the doorjamb. 

‘Yep, lucky you.’ She muttered. 

Bucky had been given the challenge of turning Darcy into someone with a fighting chance, in case of any dodgy organisations coming after her for whatever bizarre reason. The main argument here being that she didn’t live in the Tower, and so was more of a target. Well, sorry for not wanting to live where she worked. 

Darcy had tried every trick in the book to get out of it. Steve and Bucky however, were stubborn unmovable grade A ass boulders when it came to training. 

So Darcy found herself being dragged, literally dragged, running every morning at half 7. Then to the gym every evening after work to bend in ways Darcy was sure no human body should ever bend. She moaned, wined, even kicked at times, and Bucky still dragged her. Well, not today. Goddamn it, she had the fake flu and he would just have to respect that!

‘So no three mile run today, huh doll?’ Bucky tilted his head to the side. He smiled sadly.

Darcy tried not to cheer too loud on the inside. She actually seemed to be fooling the Winter Soldier! Darcy Marie Lewis. Hah. 

‘Yeah, I wouldn’t say I’d get very far before I’d need a trashcan to throw up in. Sorry Buck.’ She straightened a little off the doorjamb getting ready for the goodbye (and good riddance. Internet kittens were calling). 

Bucky nodded back. ‘Yeah, I get you.’ 

He then smiled really big at her. Like the Cheshire cat. ‘So I brought a basket of stuff to get you through it.’ He nodded at the floor just outside of Darcy’s view. 

‘We wouldn’t want to leave you on your own during this, now would we?’ He winked at her before bending over, picking up a large basket, and quickly making his way inside past a frozen Darcy. 

Darcy eventually shook her head and turned around only to see James throw a malteser into his mouth and chomp on it. 

‘You can’t eat these when you have the flu Darce. It won’t help settle your stomach.’ He shook his head at her condescendingly. ‘Don’t worry, I have an old recipe from the 40s where you boil cabbage and breathe in the smell. It’s supposed to clear toxins. Got it from Stevie. He swears by it. You just curl up on the couch and I’ll call when it’s ready.’ He moved towards the kitchen with a look of self-satisfaction. 

Darcy finally closed the door behind her. Who knew? She might actually throw up after all.

**Author's Note:**

> AH! My first multi-chapter fic. I mean it will probably be only two chapters, but still! 
> 
> Also just to let you know that Bucky will be more involved with dialogue in the next bit. I promise. I just wanted to set the scene with Darcy first. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
